Nunca mas
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Tratar de detener al chico malo y sus negocios turbios aveces trae malas consequencias , incluso si lo que has hecho para detenerlo no ha sido para nada malo , sin embargo consequencias son consequencias. SOLO MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS


-EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC CONTIENE MATERIAL NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD O PERSONAS SIN UN AMPLIO CRITERIO, LEERLO ES BAJO LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE LA MISMA PERSONA.

-ASI MISMO RECALCO MI POSICION EN CONTRA DE EL MALTRATO INFANTIL Y ABUSO DE MENORES.

-LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PRESENTADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5 Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES

-ESTE FANFIC NO ESTA CREADO PARA FINES LUCRATIVOS O DENINGRAR A NINGUNA PERSONA FISICA O MORAL QUE SE ENCARGUE DE DISTRIBUIR LA SERIE ,MANGA Y VIDEOJUEGOS

* * *

NUNCA MAS

Fue una tarde lluviosa , Endo ,Goenji y Kido se dirigían a un refugio cercano , cuando un automóvil se detuvo a lado de ellos . Un hombre vestido de traje morado y gafas negras bajo del automóvil , un rostro muy bien conocido por los tres chicos . Se trataba de Kageyama quien al bajar del automóvil se apresuro a golpear a los tres chicos . Terminando de cometer el siniestro contra los chicos tomo fuertemente por el brazo al arquero y capitán del equipo , para llevarlo dentro del automóvil y darle a oler un paño con cloroformo.

El chico despertó confuso dentro de una habitación con poca iluminacion, no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí y lo ultimo que recordaba era que habían sido agredidos por Kageyama , aun le dolía la mejilla derecha por el golpe que había recibido , fue cuando al tratar de tocarse la mejilla se dio cuenta que tenia las manos amordazadas , acto seguido , entonces escucho como abrían la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba. El hombre que entraba era Kageyama que(ahora sin gafas) lo miraba sádicamente.

-¡¿Que demonios quieres ahora Kageyama?-dijo furioso el arquero-

-Solo quiero mostrarte porque no debes de meterte conmigo y mis asuntos maldito mocoso

-¡¿No tienes suficiente con molestarnos en los partidos? suéltame ahora mismo infeliz!

-No, hasta que me vengue de ti-dijo amenazadoramente mientras tomaba agresivamente el rostro del moreno con la mano izquierda a la vez que metía la mano derecha por debajo de los shorts del arquero hasta tocar sus glúteos-

Así fue como poco a poco Kageyama empezó a despojar de sus ropas a excepción de los boxers al arquero mientras observaba como entre maldiciones y maldiciones empezaba a enrojecer el rostro del arquero al igual que observaba como por debajo de los boxers de este empezaba a hacerse notar una erección que mojaba los boxers con liquido pre eyaculatorio.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo maldito!

-¿Estas seguro que quiere que te suelte mocoso? , la erección de tu pene me dice que no quieres que te suelte , créeme que te va a gustar o doler lo que te voy a hacer hahahaha ¿por qué no lo averiguamos?

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido Kageyama , suéltame ahora mismo!

-¿Y si hago esto? –pregunto el adulto para después lamer lascivamente el cuello del arquero-

-Ahhhh –gimió el arquero al sentir como la lengua del adulto lamia su cuello-

-¿Aun quieres que te suelte?-pregunto el adulto dejando de lamerle el cuello-

-¡Ya te dije que si infeliz!

-Ohhh respuesta incorrecta mocoso –entonces el adulto tomo fuertemente por la cintura al arquero para darle vuelta y ponerlo en una posición en cuatro-

-¡¿Ahora que piensas hacer maldito?

El adulto hizo caso omiso de las palabras del menor mientras empezaba a desabrocharse y bajarse la cremallera del pantalón para proceder a bajarse parte de la ropa interior y dejar ver una enorme erección .

Entonces procedió a despojar de los boxers al menor y acercar su verga a las nalgas del menor.

-Admito que tienes un culo delicioso mocoso , veamos que tal aprietas mi verga mientras te penetro –dijo mientras abría de par en par las nalgas del menor para colocar su verga en el ano del menor antes de penetrarlo-

-¡¿Eh? no , espera! , déjame ir por favor, no le diré a nadie sobre esto pero por favor no me -no puedo terminar de hablar el moreno pues en ese instante sintió como la verga del mayor era introducida fuertemente en su trasero-

El arquero entro en shock al sentir como era brutalmente embestido una y otra vez por el adulto, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y sacar de su boca gritos ahogados mientras sentía como (aparte de ser penetrado) era lascivamente toqueteado por todas partes , el cuello , las orejas , el pecho , los glúteos , el pene , las piernas , el abdomen .

Hasta que sintió el semen del mayor llenando su trasero. Al igual que le dolió la penetración le dolió la extracción de la verga del mayor, entonces el semen empezó a salir del trasero del menor , un semen que había perdido su color perla característico para convertirse en un semen rosado por la sangre del menor pues el ano de este había sido brutalmente desgarrado por la verga del mayor.

Así al terminar el siniestro el joven arquero termino desnudo , asqueado , con la mirada perdida , lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y la conciencia perdida. Le habían destrozado su inocencia .

Después retomo la conciencia cuando veía los postes de luz pasar rápidamente por la ventanilla de un automóvil , lo llevaban de regreso a la ciudad de Inazuma, entonces escucho la voz de Kageyama a su lado .

-Espero que nunca te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos , mocoso , no quiero que ni tu ni tus amiguitos se vuelvan a meter conmigo si no ya sabes lo que te pasara , ¿esta claro?

El moreno no pudo ni asentir ni negar , aunque habia recobrado la conciencia aun le parecía irreal lo que le había sucedido hace rato sin embargo sabia muy bien que era lo que había ocurrido , lo sabia por que aun le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le dolía bastante el trasero.

Al fin el automóvil se detuvo , antes de que el joven arquero bajara del automóvil volvió a escuchar la voz de Kageyama .

-Y será mejor que no digas nada a nadie de lo que sucedió hoy , porque si la policía me llega a buscar por esto voy a meterme con tus amigos o tu familia ¿Entendiste?

Nuevamente el arquero no pudo ni asentir ni negar , bajo del automóvil y se dirigió a su casa como pudo pues no podía caminar bien.

Se dirigía cabizbajo , pasmado , con la misma mirada perdida pero una bizarra sonrisa en su rostro . Nunca mas volvería a ser violado.

* * *

SE QUE ES EN CIERTO PUNTO BIZARRO PARA LOS AMANTES DE ESTA SERIE LO QUE HE ESCRITO , SIN EMBARGO CABE DECLARAR QUE POCAS VECES ESCRIBO COSAS ASI , SIN EMBARGO ES REFLEJAR EN ESTA HISTORIA MI ANIMO ACTUAL ,PREFIERO NO PROFUNDIZAR EN ESE TEMA Y SOLO ESPERO SUS CRITICAS.

A USTEDES GHOST Y ROACH , POR USTEDES QUE FUERON HEROES , QUE SIEMPRE PELEARON ARRIESGANDO SU PROPIA VIDA PERO TRAGICAMENTE TERMINARON ABATIDOS.


End file.
